Behind Blue Eyes
by andre92
Summary: Rob never imagined he'd have a chance to meet Justin Bieber. So when his friend tells him she has tickets to a concert and a chance to meet the popstar, he jumps at the chance. Though nobody knew it at the time, both boys' lives were changed for ever that night. What starts as a secret relationship between a superstar and a college kid soon faces the problem of any secret; eventual
1. Chapter 1

You know that feeling you get when you wake up before your alarm, and you can just lay in bed and relax for a few extra minutes? I love that feeling. Everything is so peaceful. The house is quiet, the sun is just beginning to rise, and if you're lucky your parents got up early to make breakfast for you. Yeah… this wasn't one of those days. I was suddenly and rudely woken up by my 3 yr. old brother jumping up and down on my bed. Now don't get me wrong, I love my brother. He never ceases to make life interesting, but sometimes I an interesting life isn't really what I want. Right now, I would give anything for a boring, quiet, uneventful life.

"ROB ROB ROB! GET UP! GET UP! WE LEAVE TODAY!" As fast as he appeared, he was gone again.

I think he's more excited for me to go to college than I am. Or rather, he's excited to go on vacation. My parents decided that the only time a family vacation would work was after they dropped me off at school, so while I'm moving into my room, buying books, and starting class, they will be spending a week in Disney World. I'm pretty sure that isn't fair.

I'm Rob, in case you hadn't figured it out yet. I'm about 6 ft, blonde hair, and blue eyes. I run track and cross country, so I'm in pretty good shape; I also play volleyball, hockey, and swim for fun. Thanks to my 2 lifeguarding jobs over the summer, I also have a fairly nice tan without the awful tan lines some people have. I'm gonna be a sophomore in college this year, and let me tell you, I'm ready to get out of my house. When you go to college, you get used to making your own rules about when to eat, when to sleep, where to sleep, and so much more. Coming home for the summer kinda puts a damper on the whole "I can do what I want" idea. After a while, your parents start to get on your nerves. But hey, I can't complain too much. When I'm home I get free food, free laundry, and my wonderfully soft and large bed.

When I finally got out of bed, I made my way to the shower. That's another thing I'm gonna miss about home. While school has like unlimited hot water, the showers are crap. The pressure is non-existent and the settings are either very cold, or very hot. I took my time, and enjoyed my last shower at home. In fact, I might have enjoyed it a little too much, if you know what I mean. If you don't know what I mean, then this is just awkward.

30 minutes later, I was showered, dried, and trying to figure out what to wear. Finally settling on some American Eagle shorts and an All Time Low shirt I made my way down to breakfast. I love breakfast in my house. My dad always makes huge breakfasts on Sundays, as that's the one day a week we are all together. We really aren't a church going family, and one of my brothers normally has sports on Saturday, so Sunday works best. However, since it was Saturday and none of us were gonna be home on Sunday, he decided to cook breakfast for us this morning instead, and he didn't disappoint. Covering the table were pancakes, hash browns, bacon, eggs, and orange juice. Well, he didn't make the oj, but you get the picture.

When I got downstairs, everybody was just getting ready to eat; my mom and dad, Chris and Melissa, and my three brothers, Taylor, Alex, and Cody. Mom and dad met in college, and it was love at first sight. They both majored in psychology, and went on to start their own private practice. I don't want to brag, but they both make quite a bit of money. My brother Taylor is a junior in high school this year, and a star on the hockey team. He's on his way to breaking records. He said when he grows up he wants to be on the Blackhawks. It wouldn't surprise me at all if that happens. And then there's Alex and Cody, the twin terrors. You already met Alex. He looks just like me. Short spiky blonde hair, blue eyes, and never shuts up. Cody has brown hair and brown eyes, and like Alex, never shuts up. There is just something about these two kids. People look at them, and they fall in love. They could get away with anything. At the moment, they were both running around the kitchen with capes on, and my mom looked at me for help. For some reason, I am the only one those two will listen to. Once I grabbed them both and got them settled down, I sat down at the table and we started to eat.

During breakfast, I kinda zoned out a little. I was really looking forward to seeing all my friends from last year. Being from Chicago, and going to a school on the east coast, means that most of my friends from school are from out east. Even though I get to talk to them a lot, it isn't the same as seeing them. I zoned back into the conversation at the table just in time to hear my mom ask me to help with the dishes. I don't understand why we hand wash dishes when we have a dishwasher. It makes absolutely no sense. It's just like us cleaning our rooms before the cleaning lady comes. What's the point of her coming if I've already done her job for her? But hey, if doing the dishes gets me out of packing the car, count me in.

Mom and I got done with the dishes before Dad and Taylor were done with the car, so I went and helped them finish while mom tried to get Alex and Cody settled down and ready to go. Once everything was packed, our van and the case on the roof were both full. Yeah, we have a van. I mean, with 4 kids, 2 of whom are 3, you kinda need a van. But this van was fucking awesome, if I do say so myself. It's the new 2011 Honda Odyssey Touring Elite with all the gizmos and gadgets. Along with the van, my dad has a black Audi S5 and I have a yellow Chevy Camaro. And yes, it does look just like the one from Transformers. Unfortunately, I can't take it with me. Although sophomores are allowed cars on campus, my parents said I would have to pay for parking if I did bring the car. Totally not worth it.

Mom wasn't having any luck getting Alex and Cody to settle down, so once again I was called upon to help out. You know that scene in Cheaper by the Dozen, when they are trying to get the twin little boys into the car, but they won't listen to anybody? It was kind of like that. By the time I finally got them into the car and buckled up, everybody else was ready to go and the car was running. I climbed into the van, and over Alex and carefully as I could, and joined Taylor in the back seat. Even with the extra room of the storage thing on the top of the van, it was still a tight squeeze. The seat between Taylor and I had stuff on it, and floors were covered with other junk. Once I was finally situated and buckled in, we pulled out and started the long thirteen hour drive to school. The plan was to drive the seven hours to Pittsburgh and then stop there overnight. It was about half way between home and school, and therefore a perfect place to spend the night. As we pulled out of the driveway I noticed that Alex and Cody had already fallen back asleep and I decided to follow their example. I reached into my pocket and pulled out my iTouch and ear buds. Choosing the shuffle option, the first song that turned on was the acoustic version of Down to Earth by Justin Bieber. Not gonna lie, his acoustic album is so much better than the first two. I haven't admitted it to very many of my friends, but I'm kinda in love with him; figuratively and literally. Yeah… I'm gay. I told my parents last year and some of my closest friends last year, and they were all cool with it. It felt really good to get it off my chest. I can now be more myself around them, and I don't have to worry about them judging me.

As Justin's voice filled my ears, I leaned my head against the window and stared out at the scenery flashing by. I caught a couple glimpses of the lake flashing by, and soon the steady motion of the car began to put me to sleep. Not for the first time I was glad that I didn't inherit my mother's queasy stomach. If she even closes her eyes when in the car her stomach immediately starts to hurt, and she has to take deep breaths in order to keep from throwing up; totally not fun. I let Justin's voice fill my ears as my eyelids began to droop, and before long I succumbed to sleep, entering the dream world and leaving the real one far behind.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up to a text about 4 hours later from my friend Summer. Or rather, about 10 texts from Summer. You see, Summer is like my best friend, in the world. She has brown hair to about her shoulders, green eyes, and she's about 5'4. She claims she's short but I say she's fun sized. I just think it sounds nicer. Even though I only met her at school last year, I think she knows me better than anybody at home. She was actually the first one I came out to, and her only response was "Well I guess that explains why you like JB so much." Yeah, I suppose it does. Haha.

But anyway, back to her texts. She was just wanted to let me know that the Biebs himself was going to be in the area over the next weekend. HA! Like I needed reminding. He was gonna play at the fair nearby. She also said she had a surprise for me, but she wouldn't tell me what it was. What a jerk. Jk jk, I love her.

Well, now that I had been so rudely woken up by all of her texts, I decided to watch a movie for the last few hours in the car. I decided on King Arthur, the new one with Clive Owen. He's a beast, in case you were wondering. If you haven't seen it yet, I highly suggest it. Apparently I fell asleep again, because next thing I know we are pulling up to the Renaissance Pittsburgh Hotel. I grab Alex and Cody, who are still half asleep, and get out of the van, while Mom and Taylor grab our bags. Dad goes to park the car and then meets up with us in the lobby. We get our keys, and head up to the room. We have suite that has a nice view of PNC Park and the Allegheny River. Once I've claimed my room, I fall onto the bed and turn on the TV. Flipping through the channels I find NCIS on USA. One of the greatest shows of all time. Ask anybody who knows me, and they will tell you that I'm obsessed with it. Unfortunately my blissful relaxation is short lived. Mom pokes her head in and says it's time to go explore Pittsburgh and get dinner. Yippee.

As we are wandering around, Alex sees a Max and Erma's and says that we have to go there. Who are we to argue with a 3 year old? Max and Erma's it is. The best part of Max and Erma's is the build your own sundae at the end. Of course you have to use like every topping they have. It's all part of the fun. By the time we are done eating, it's getting late and time to go to sleep. We have a long drive ahead of us again tomorrow. When we get back to the room I help Alex and Cody into their pajamas, and then get into my own. It's time to fall asleep while watching NCIS.

I wake up the next morning to mom yelling at me that it's time to get up. Ugh… I don't wanna get up. I guess I can sleep again in the car, though. Once I'm showered and dressed, we head down to have a quick breakfast in the hotel before getting back on the road around 9:00am. Luckily this part of the drive is only around 5 hours. Being in the car for 8 hours yesterday was really a pain in the ass… literally. Oh well, at least it's almost over. Once we were back in the car, I promptly fell asleep again and didn't wake up until we were exiting for school. Finally, we were there. I was so excited to get to my room. Somehow, I got put in a triple, but without any roommates. I'm going to have so much extra room, idk what I'm going to do with it all. It's actually gonna be really nice. I have a walk in closet, my own bathroom, and the room is split up into two different rooms, one with two beds, and then a door to another room with one bed.

10 minutes later we were at the dorm, and unloading the car. It's a good thing I have a lot of space in my room, because I have no idea where I'm going to put all my stuff. Haha. I think I (my mom) packed enough clothes for me to survive a nuclear holocaust and then some. And I have enough food and pop to feed a small army. It's fantastic. As we are unpacking, Alex and Cody both want to help bring stuff in so I give them a bag of chips each and they look very proud of themselves after they drop it on my bed. It's kinda cute.

After we are done unpacking, mom kinda starts crying again a little bit. She looks at Alex and Cody and says "Oh, darling, don't you ever grow up."

I start giggling a little and she looks at me weird. She doesn't even know who Taylor Swift is and she's still quoting her. I love my life. But anyway, after that it's time for them to leave. It's still an 18 hour drive to Disney and even breaking it up over two days, that's a lot of driving. They're stopping in Myrtle Beach, SC overnight because we have a timeshare there, and then it's onto Epcot the next day for a weeklong vacation. Taylor doesn't even start school for another week and a half. Lucky bastard.

As soon as my parents leave, I text Summer and tell her to come down and check out my room. We both live in the same building, just different floors. She is in the average college double room, and doesn't know what type of room I'm in yet. I'm guessing she's gonna freak. She said she'll be right there, and that she will also tell me her news when she gets here. While she's on her way over, I start tiding up the room. First I make my bed, but I'm not really sure why. I don't plan on ever remaking it but I guess it's always nice to make a good first impression of your room. Soon enough, Summer knocks on my door and I yell that it's open. As soon as she opens the door, she stops dead and starts swearing.

"Why the fuck did you get a room like this? Like legit, this is soooo unfair. I'm stuck in that small, smelly old room and you are like a suite!"

After that I kinda tuned her out until it looked like she was getting tired, and running out of expletives, which I didn't think was possible. "You done?" I ask her, grinning just a little bit. But, of course she wasn't. She went to explore the back room, and when she saw I had my own bathroom, she started freaking out again. I just started laughing, and she looked at me weird.

"You're welcome to stay down here whenever you need a break from your room. It isn't like I'm lacking space." And I start laughing again. For some reason she starts laughing too, and I'm kinda confused on why. "Hey Summer? Why are you laughing?"

"Honestly, I have absolutely no idea. Your laugh is kinda infectious." And with that she sobers up a little bit. And then her eyes grow really wide and she starts smiling like she won the lottery. One again, I look at her like she is on crack. "Ok, so do you wanna hear my news? I actually have two pieces. Which do you wanna hear first?" Before I even have time to talk, she interrupts me, and starts speaking again. "Ok, so I'm just gonna tell you the big one first. I GOT 4 TICKETS TO THE BIEBER CONCERT AT THE FAIR NEXT WEEKEND! FRONT ROW, RIGHT IN THE CENTER."

Not gonna lie, her news kinda trumps me having a huge room. I kinda fall onto my bed in shock, and just stare at her for a few seconds. I'm actually gonna see the Biebs. Live. In person. Up close and personal. I would've gone on but Summer very quickly snaps her fingers in front of my face and I snap out of the semi trance I was in. "So do you wanna hear my other news?" I just kinda slowly nod my head. "I got a boyfriend this summer."

I get up and give her a hug. "Aww… Summer. I'm so happy for you."

"But that isn't the only part. He's here right now, and he's gonna be here the next few weeks with his friends checking out the campus and going to classes with me. And I know it's a lot, but would you mind if he stayed with you for the next two weeks? You won't have to pay for food, and well come to some kind of return for you." She looks at me with those puppy eyes that people find so hard to resist. I don't understand why, because they have absolutely no influence over me. Ok, so maybe they have some influence.

I quickly nod my head again. "Summer any boyfriend of yours is a friend of mine. How can I say no? And don't worry about paying me back. Let's say taking me to the concert is quite enough. I feel like I should be paying you."

She jumps up and down and squeals. I very quickly stop her, because I think she's gonna break an eardrum or something. She quickly runs to the second door leading to the lounge and says "You can come in now. He said it's cool." She opens the door all the way, and in walks… Ryan Butler.

"Summer, you're dating Butsy?"


	3. Chapter 3

"Summer, you're dating Butsy?"

Ryan laughs, and introduces himself. "Hey, I'm Ryan Butler. And if you call me Butsy, I'll break your arm. Just kidding, but really…"

Summer looks at me and laughs. "Yeah… sorry I didn't tell you sooner. We just made it official a few weeks ago and I decided to keep it a secret until we were here and I could tell you in person. I hope you aren't mad."

"Summer, why the fuck would I be mad at you? This is fucking awesome. Haha. Wait. Does this mean that his friends are who I think they are?"

Summer goes to answer to but Buts- sorry, Ryan, cuts in. "Yeah, its gonna be Chaz and Christian. Justin might join us for the second week. Chaz is also looking at the school and Christians just kinda along for the ride. Looking to find some hot college babes. The usual. So you really don't mind us crashing for a couple weeks?"

"Really, I don't mind at all. As you can see, I have plenty of room. It'll also give me a chance to test out COD Black Ops. Once my entertainment system is all set up, it's going to be fucking awesome. In fact, if you guys don't mind I could really use some help unpacking the rest of my stuff. I've got most of it, but the TV is kinda heavy."

Ryan looks at me half impressed and half confused. "But Black Ops doesn't come out for like another 2 months."

I give him a grin. "Let's just say I know people, and leave it at that." He shrugs and agrees, still looking a little impressed. Well, I'm glad I can do something that impresses him. With their help I have the entertainment center unpacked and set up in no time. Not gonna lie, it's pretty badass. It also cost a shit ton of money, and between that and my car, I used up a fair amount of my savings. Looking around the room, I realized that was the last thing I needed to unpack. I also realized that if I'm gonna have three other people sleeping in here, I need 3 other sets of sheets. Luckily I have a futon, so nobody needs to sleep on the floor.

"Hey Summer, do you have a car here?"

"Yeah, why?"

"We need to go shopping, and without a car, that's gonna be kinda difficult to do. We can also stop to get our schedules and go to lunch. Idk about you guys, but I'm really hungry. It's almost 3:30 and I haven't eaten since breakfast. By the way, when are Chaz and Christian getting here?"

Apparently she has no idea, because she has to look to Ryan for help. "Umm… they're flying in Tuesday night after Justin's concert in New York. Once I know the time for sure, I will let you know. And yeah, I'm starving too. We kinda skipped breakfast this morning. Somebody slept in a little too late." He says laughing a little and pokes Summer in the side. "I almost had to carry her down to the car. She can be really stubborn when she wants to. Especially in the morning.

After stopping to get our schedules, we decide to drive through McDonald's on the way to the store. Who doesn't love McDonald's? People might knock their chicken nuggets, but they must not have ever eaten them. I'm serious when I say I would die for them. Ok, so maybe that's a bit over dramatic, but just a little. Ryan and Summer both get Big Macs. All I can say is ew. Not a fan; but to each his own.

Once at Walmart, we kinda go a little crazy. I mean, we are three teenagers shopping for college living. The new bedding and other necessities are soon joined by cheese balls, peanut butter filled pretzels, too many kinds of pop to count, and many other un-needed yet completely necessary snacks. Once we were done shopping, and had everything at the check-out, Ryan tried to get us to let him pay. I started laughing at him. "Ryan, you're our guest these next few weeks. You need to learn pretty quickly that between me and Summer, you aren't going to be paying for anything." Summer starts laughing as well, and as soon as everything is bagged, we head back out to the car.

Shopping actually took longer than we thought it would, so we also decided to stop for dinner on the way back. There is a nice diner right off campus that is fairly cheap, and has good food. I got a bacon cheeseburger with barbeque sauce, and Summer and Ryan decided to split spaghetti. How cute. Just as the food is coming out I felt my phone vibrate. I pulled it out and saw I had a text.

From Mom:

Just wanted to make sure you got everything unpacked and set up in your room. Love you sweetie.

Wow mom, way to go all mushy on me. I decide she doesn't need to know about my unannounced visitors yet, so I just send her a quick reply.

To Mom:

Yep, got everything set up fine. I have more free room than I know what to do with. LOL.

She still thinks LOL means "lots of love" and I see no problem with letting her continue to think that. She responds again wondering if I have time to talk, but I tell her I'm out with friends and I'll try to call her later.

After that, I tuck into my food. We are all done eating fairly quickly, and once again, I pay. I see no reason for Summer to pay for dinner. I'm still trying to pay her back for the tickets. Once we get back to the room, I head in and give Ryan and Summer some time alone. I turn the TV on, and an episode of The Office is just starting. The Office is another of my favorite shows. I own all of the season DVDs and I have one of those calendars that have a different quote every day. Ryan comes in a few minutes later, and we decide to get up around 8:00 so we can get a quick breakfast and get to our respective classes by 9. Unfortunately, Summer and I don't have any classes together. She wants to be an FBI agent so she's taking a couple law classes, a computer science class, a forensics class, and a Spanish class. I'm studying to be a psychologist, with a minor in music and education. So this semester I have a psych class (child development), an education class (elementary reading), and a voice class. Along with singing I play piano and guitar so I'm doing an independent study for both instruments as well.

I wake up the next morning to the sound of my really annoying alarm. If I don't turn it off fast enough, it rolls off the table and hides in a corner so I have to get out of bed to get it. Fortunately, I'm fast enough today. I take a fast shower, and then wake Ryan. He takes a quick shower too, and gets changed for the day. I shoot Summer a text letting her know we are almost ready, and on cue she knocks on the door. As soon as Ryan is done changing we head of to breakfast. Now, I think the dining hall is one of my favorite buildings on campus. Not just because of the food, but because of the view. My campus is on the side of a "mountain" and the back window off the dining hall is all windows looking out over the rest of campus and the valley below. It really is quite an impressive sight.

Once we get inside I head straight to the omelette bar. The chef here makes a wicked bacon, ham, and cheese omelette. Summer and Ryan soon join me, and once we all have our food, we find a table and dig in. We eat pretty quickly and then Summer and Ryan run off to her first class, and I run off to mine. Today, Wednesday, and Friday I have my psych class, my education class and the voice class and then I'm done for the day. Tuesdays and Thursdays are devoted to my independent studies. I flew through the psych class. Since I wanna work with kids when I finally get a job, child development is something I'm interested in. However, elementary reading was a disappointment. In the class description it said we would be focusing on how to teach children to read, but I was still hoping that it would turn out that we just get to sit around reading children's books. Unfortunately, that wasn't the case. Oh well.

At least I have the voice class to look forward to to finish off my day. When I walked in, my whole day got better. I saw one of my other really good friends Taylor. Taylor is about 5'4 with shoulder length brown hair, and brown eyes. I had completely forgotten that she is a music major. See, she lives in New York and wants to sing on Broadway someday. As soon as she saw me she ran over and gave me a huge hug. "Oh my gosh! I can't believe we are in the same class! I'm so glad I have somebody to sing with. We have a huge duet project this semester, and some of the other guys in here look kinda sketch, not gonna lie."

After that, the rest of the class goes pretty fast. The first day is normally just a get to know you day anyway. Talk about the class, discuss the expectations, and get out early. Once we get out of class, Taylor and I decided to go get lunch. Its noon, and we are both hungry. While we are eating she tells me all about all of the musicals she saw over the summer, and how she can't wait for that to be her one day. I'm kinda jealous. I mean, Chicago has a Broadway as well, and it's almost as good as New York's, but my parents don't really like the theater, so we never go. LAME. The one musical I really want to see is Avenue Q, but it isn't out right now. After lunch, we part ways and head back to our rooms. I think it's time to take a little nap before Summer and Ryan come back and rudely interrupt my peaceful relaxation.

The rest of the week kinda passes as a blur. We picked up Chaz and Christian at the airport, and they are pretty cool kids. They decided to follow me around instead of Summer because in their opinion "Law is boring, and I don't know why anybody would ever want to take those classes." Their words, not mine.

Before I know it, it's the night of the concert. For the other two tickets, Summer told me I could invite Taylor because they both know each other, and Taylor is a huge fan of the Biebs as well. She's been hanging out with us all week, and has gotten to know the guys pretty well. I think there's something going on between her and Chaz, but whenever I bring it up she blushes and stops talking. Summer asked Sarah, a freshman she met in one of her law classes, to come along as well. Sarah isn't a huge fan of the Biebs but she and Christian are getting along really well, so maybe we can convert her. I think it's only a matter of time.

Apparently a limo is picking us up and taking us to the concert, which is pretty fucking awesome. I guess having famous friends comes with some perks haha. Since the concert starts at 7, and it's about a 30 minute drive, we are all ready and waiting for the limo around 6. I'm wearing some jeans, a white t-shirt, a blue hoodie, some blue vans and a Cubs hat. Soon enough the limo arrives and we are on our way. The ride to the concert is pretty silent. Summer is sitting with Ryan, Taylor with Chaz, Sarah with Christian, and I'm just kinda all alone. Not that I really mind, but sometimes I do wish I had somebody in my life. I let out a sigh, and stare out the window. Summer must've noticed something was up, because I quickly got a text from her.

From Summer:

Hey, you ok?

I looked up and gave her a small smile.

To Summer:

Yeah, I'm fine. It's just, you guys all have somebody, and I'm all alone. Don't worry though. It's not a big deal. =)

She looks at me, trying to figure out if I'm being serious, or just saying that because I wanna stop talking about it. We kinda have a mental argument, while Ryan just looks on confused. Thankfully we pulled up to the fairgrounds so the conversation stopped there. Ryan took us all to a side entrance, where we flashed some VIP badges and security let us right through. I could see some girls looking at us like they wanted to kill us. Bitch please; I will punch you in the face. We get rushed to our seats because the concerts gonna start soon.

Once the opening acts began, I could just feel the atmosphere building. With every new performer, people just got louder and louder and finally, it was time for the Biebs. The intro video started and the screams increased by about 10,000%. It was kinda ridiculous. I could feel the tension building and when he appeared on stage, the crowd went wild. I think I fell in love with Love Me just because the dance is so fucking awesome. Jamaica, his choreographer, must be a goddess.

By the time the concert was over, I felt like I was on a high. It was one of the greatest experiences of my life. Once the crowd had cleared out a little, we all headed backstage. We were actually going to get to meet Justin and his crew. FUCK YEAH!

As soon as we got backstage, Summer introduced us to Scooter. He's actually really cool. When we got to the room with the rest of the crew, they all said hey to Summer, and she introduced me, Taylor, and Sarah to Dan Kanter, Ryan Good, Justin's back-up dancers, Pattie, Carin, and a whole bunch of other people. I'm not the greatest with names. They were all actually really cool people. Pattie asked me how I knew Summer and I explained that we go to school together, and how Ryan, Chaz, and Christian had been staying with me for the past week.

"Oohhh. You're that Rob. It's so nice to finally meet you. We've heard all about you from Summer." She says laughing a little. "She's trying to get Ryan and Chaz to convince me to let Justin visit you guys for a few days. He has a two week break after his concert tomorrow and he could use some time to just be a kid."

"Well, let me give you my cell number, and we can keep in touch. You are more than welcome to call me at any time if you have any questions or anything. I've gotten to be pretty good friends with the other guys over the last few weeks, and they all think Justin would love the school."

Pattie looks at me kinda surprised. "You really don't mind having all of these kids staying with you for a few weeks? I know if I were you, I'd be a little upset with my space being invaded.

"Pattie, I honestly have no problem with it. It's actually kinda nice having other kids around. I think I'm gonna miss them when they are gone."

At that moment I hear Sarah and Taylor gasp, and Summer giggle. She seems to do that a lot. I look up and see her running over to hug somebody.

And then I hear his voice. "Haha. Hey Summer, it's nice to see you again too. It's been a while. Who are your friends?"

"Well Justin, this is Rob, Sarah, and Taylor. Rob is the kid Ryan, Chaz, and Christian have been staying with for the past week." Summer says, introducing us all.

Justin walks up to Sarah and Taylor, giving them both hugs. He then walks up to me and shakes my hand. Damn… I really wanted a hug. "Hey, I'm Justin. It's nice to finally meet you."


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey, I'm Justin. It's nice to finally meet you."

No shit, I know who you are. Holy shizz. Nice to finally meet me? He knows who I am? Shit, I'm standing here looking like an idiot. I need to say something. "Its nice to meet you too. You're kinda like one of my role models, so this is awesome. You're concert tonight was amazing. The effects, and the choreography, everything was just fantastic."

"Well, I'm really glad you liked it. When I gave Summer the tickets, she said she knew exactly who to invite and then started talking all about we. We totally thought you two were dating, but, well, obviously that isn't happening."

Oh my god. Did she tell them? What do I say? He must've misinterpreted my panic for confusion because he glanced over at Ryan and Summer. "I've never seen Ryan like that with a girl. I think they are going to last a while. He really seems to like her."

Ryan must've seen us looking over at them because he got up and made his way over to us. "DUDE! You need to come stay with us for a few days. He has fucking Black Ops already. It is BEAST! I've already beat it like 4 times. No biggie. Oh and the new zombie levels are legit legendary. Like, I don't even know how to describe them. You're in the Pentagon for one, and it's just like… WOAH. Mind fuck."

"Ryan! Watch your language young man." Pattie yelled at him from across the room.

"Shit. I mean, sorry Pattie. Won't happen again."

We walked back over to join Summer and the rest of the crew, and helped them bring the rest of their stuff to the busses. Scooter let us know we could get a ride back to school on the busses because the hotel they were staying at overnight was right off campus. Once on the bus, we all just kinda hung out. Justin pulled out COD World at War, and Chaz, Christian, and I ended up joining him playing Zombies. Not gonna lie, it's nothing compared to the new version. We got to round 35 before we had to stop because we had gotten to their hotel. LAME. Oh well. Me, Chaz, Ryan, and Christian can play when we get back to the room. As we were getting off the bus Justin stopped us.

"Hey, do you guys wanna come again tomorrow night as well? It's my last concert for a couple weeks, and its gonna be awesome. The busses are leaving at 10:00 tomorrow morning."

We all looked at each other and I replied "Sure, why not? Sounds like fun."

Justin smiled a little. "Sweet, see you tomorrow. It was nice to meet you guys."

Walking back to our dorm, I look at my phone for the first time all night. I had about 15 text messages and a couple missed calls all from my mom. The majority of the texts were from my mom as well, but a couple were from my friends from home. I realized I hadn't really talked to them at all over the past week. Oops. Dealing with my mom first, I skimmed through her messages. The first one was just her wondering how the first week of school went, but by the last one she was assuming I was dead in a ditch somewhere. I decided I should call her, because she's probably having a heart attack right now from my lack of communication. I excuse myself, and drop back behind everybody.

Mom: Hello?

Me: Hey, sorry I didn't respond all night. I was at a concert with my friends and couldn't hear my phone.

Mom: Ok, just wanted to make sure you were still alive. What concert was it.

Me: Justin Bieber. Summer is going out with one of his friends and she got us all tickets. We got to go backstage after the concert and meet him and his crew and it was really cool. He invited us back tomorrow night as well.

Mom: Wow. That sounds….. cool? I still don't understand why you like him, but whatever. As long as you keep up with your work, I don't really care what you do.

Me: Gee, thanks for the support. I think? Hows Disney World?

Mom: Its been good, but Alex will not go to bed. I've been trying to get him to settle down for 2 hours now.

Me: Let me talk to him.

Alex: Hello?

Me: Hey bud. What's up?

Alex: Nothin. I don't wanna go to bed. I wanna stay up and watch TV.

Me: How about this. You go to bed now, and maybe Mom will let you watch TV when you get up in the morning. How does that sound?

Alex: But I don't wanna.

Me: Alex, come on. Don't be a brat. You've gotta go to bed. Please? For me?

Alex: Fine…

Me: Alright bud, go get some sleep. Put mom back on will you?

Mom: I don't know what you said, but it worked. He just climbed right into bed.

Me: I told him you would let him watch cartoons in the morning. Hey, I gotta go now. We're back to my room. Bye mom. Tell everybody else I say hi.

Once I hung up with my mom, I caught up to everybody. We decided to just have a huge sleepover in my room and head over to the bus in the morning. Unfortunately, Sarah realized she has a huge paper due on Monday, so she decided to stay behind and do her homework instead. What a good little freshman. Always doing her homework when she's supposed to. We say goodbye and she heads off to her own dorm. Taylor actually moved into our dorm to live with Summer, because Summer's original roommate moved out to live with her friends. In my room, I set out a huge inflatable mattress for the girls.

Nobody seemed to be tired yet, so I came up with an idea. "Who wants to watch a movie? I have some DVD's on the shelf over there, and I also have Netflix through my XBOX."

It came down to a vote between How to Train Your Dragon (Summer's choice) and Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince (my choice). It was tied with Me, Christian, and Ryan for HP and Chaz, Taylor, and Summer for HTTYD. Summer gave Ryan one look and he quickly switched to her side. Traitor. We also then had to figure out sleeping arrangements. Summer decided to share Ryan's bed, while Chaz took the air mattress with Taylor. I told both of them that if I think anything is happening I will throw something at them. Once the movie actually started, though, we all fell asleep pretty quickly. It had been a long day, and tomorrow was going to be just as long.

I woke up before the alarm the next morning, so I turned it off and went to take a shower. I'll let everybody else sleep a little longer. Once done with my shower, I threw on some gym shorts and a white tee. We weren't leaving for another 2 and a half hours so I saw no need to get ready yet. I turned on the TV and flipped to Good Morning America. There isn't really much on at 7:30 on a Sunday morning; or any morning for that matter. Oh well. At 8:30 I woke everybody else up. The girls decided to go upstairs to shower and change, and then come back down for breakfast and then to leave. The boys fought for the shower first, and somehow Christian won. Not sure how he managed that. Maybe he cheated. While they are all showering and shit, I got dressed for the day. Some jeans and a black tee, with some black Adidas. I have to admit, I think I might have almost as many shoes as Justin. But I don't actually own Supras, though, so he has me beat there.

Once all the guys were finished, we were still waiting on the girls. Like honestly? There were 4 of us, and only 2 of them. I don't understand what takes so long. Finally, the girls were done, and joined us for a quick bagel from the dining hall, and we headed back to the busses. When we got there, Pattie let us in, and told us to make ourselves at home. We went back to the lounge area, and just as we were walking through the bunks Justin walked out of the bathroom with his hair still wet and without a shirt on. All I can say is DAYUM. That boy is fine. Unfortunately he put a shirt on and went back into the bathroom to do his hair. Honestly, I wouldn't have minded if he sat around like that all day. Hehehehe.

Justin finally came out to meet us, and we decided to play XBOX again. I know, surprise surprise. Actually, I did have a surprise. This morning I had burned a copy of Black Ops onto a blank disc, and given it to Summer to put in her bag. It was a surprise for Justin. Now that I knew he got us the first tickets, and not Summer, and hes bringing us to his concert today, I felt like I needed to pay him back somehow. I asked her for it and told Justin to put it in the player. Summer was the only one who knew what it was, and I think Ryan guessed, but everybody else was confused. Once the disk loaded and the main screen came on, I swear to god I think Justin almost fainted. He yelled and tackled me to the ground smashing our heads together in the process. Between his yell and the thud of both of our bodies hitting the ground, we made enough noise that Pattie came running back to make sure everything was ok. She saw us rolling on the floor half laughing half groaning in pain, and looked very confused. Since neither of us could speak, Summer had to explain what happened. Pattie just gave us a weird look and went back to whatever she was doing.

Once we could talk again, and breath, Justin looks over at me. "Dude, this is like the coolest thing ever. I can't believe I actually have Black Ops already. Like, wow. Can I hug you?"

Um duh. Is that even a question? "Haha, sure."

I didn't want the hug to ever end, but of course, it had to. I made sure to let go quick, because, well for obvious reasons. As of now Summer is still the only one in this group who knows, and I think taylor might have figured it out, but I don't want to creep him out by doing anything stupid. I swear though, he didn't let go when I did, and I def felt something. But then again, that's normal for me. I just got to hug my obsession. Who wouldn't feel something? Did I mention he smells amazing? I know people always say he does, but you can't fully comprehend it until you actually experience it.

Anyway, back to life. I let Justin play with Ryan, Chaz, and Christian for a while, and plopped down next to Summer. She looked at me, and pointed at her phone. On cue, I feel mine vibrate.

From: Summer

So, how was the hug? =P

To: Summer

Shut up.

From: Summer

You're blushing.

To: Summer

Omg, shut up. I am not blushing. But ok, I did enjoy the hug. It was amazing. Ugh… I need a boyfriend.

She gives me a hug, and I just kinda lay my head on her shoulder, watching the guys play. I must've fallen asleep because the next thing I know Summer is shaking me awake letting me know that we are there, and Ryan is giving me really dirty looks. What's up his butt? Oh, wait, shit. I was just sleeping on his girlfriends shoulder. Yeah… that probably didn't look very good. I suppose he has every right to be mad. Hopefully he doesn't make a big deal out of it.

Once we had all gotten off the bus, there was a person waiting for us to show us to the room we could sit and wait. Since this concert was inside, instead of outside like the last one, there were all these winding hallways and I was totally lost within like 10 seconds. Hopefully I'm always with somebody who knows their way around. When we get to the room, everybody settles in but Ryan asks me if we could talk outside for a sec. Shit. Summer, gives me a look, because she knows whats up, but I look at her and mouth "I'll be fine."

We wander a little bit so the others can't hear us and then he starts talking. "Ok dude, what the fuck is going on between you and my girlfriend. I thought we were cool. She told me there weren't going to be any problems and I believed her. So that must mean you are the problem. What are you trying to do?"

Ugh… how many times do I need to be the problem is other people's relationships? "Honestly Ryan, theres nothing going on between us. We are just friends. That's all we will ever be. You have nothing to worry about."

"That's bullshit. Everybody knows a guy and a girl can't be 'just friends' without trying something at least once. I saw you two on the bus. There is definitely something between you two."

"Ryan, you need to chill out. Nothing is going on between us. Why can't you just believe that and leave it alone?"

"No, I can't. I don't know if I want you hanging out with her anymore. I don't trust you with her."

"Fine Ryan, god damn it. You wanna know why you have nothing to fucking worry about? I'm gay. There. You happy? You're worried about your girlfriend cheating on you with her gay best friend. Well, I guess the jokes on you." I didn't want to look at him. I didn't want to wait to hear what he had to say. So I took the coward's way out and ran. I didn't know where I was, or where I was going, I just ran.

Somehow, I ended up on the roof. I sat down and leaned against the wall and I just broke down. All my anger at Ryan, all my anger at myself for losing my cool, all the agony and pain that had built up over the years, it all just came out. I felt my phone buzzing and saw it was Summer. I didn't really want to talk to anybody at the moment so I ignored it. Instead, I did what I always do when I'm upset. I put my headphones in and tuned out the world. About 20 minutes later I looked at my phone and saw that I had 34 texts, 27 missed calls, and 16 new voicemails. Most of them were from Summer and Taylor, but one was from a number I didn't know. I deleted all of the texts without reading them, and started listening to the messages, but they were all basically the same. "Where are you? What happened? Blah blah blah." Then I got to the message from the unknown number.

"Hey, its Justin. I got your number from Summer hoping you would pick up when you didn't know the number. Listen, we are all really worried about you. Ryan's freaking out and saying its all his fault, but he wont tell us what happened. Please, when you get this, call us back. I don't care who you call, just call one of us. I can send Kenny if I need to, just let us know where you are."

Omg, he sounded like he was about to cry. I must've really scared them disappearing like that. And I guess none of them thought to look on the roof. I mean, I don't even know how I got here, much less how to get back. Ugh… I guess I should let them know I'm ok. I opened my phone and dialed her number.

Summer: Rob? Where the hell are you? We've been calling you for the last 20 minutes.

Me: I know, I know. I'm sorry. Somehow I ended up on the roof, and I've just been hanging out up here, taking some time to chill out.

Summer: Are you ok? What happened?

Me: You can ask Ryan to tell you, and let him know I said its ok. But make sure you aren't around anybody else. I think you'll understand why.

Summer: That can wait, I'm gonna come get you.

Me: No, you don't need to. I'm gonna stay up here a little longer and then try to find my way back down. I'm sorry I scared you guys like that.

Summer: Well, if you don't want me to come, I'm going to send somebody else.

Me: Fine. I guess I'll see you soon then.

With that, I hung up and leaned against the wall again. It was barely noon, and I had already pissed off one of my friends, scared all of my friends, and had a mental breakdown. It was going to be a long day. My musing were interrupted by the sound of the door opening, signaling that my "rescuer" was here.

"So do you wanna tell me what the hell just happened?"

Really Summer? This is who you chose to send up here?


	5. Chapter 5

"So do you wanna tell me what the hell just happened?"

Really Summer? This is who you chose to send up here? Maybe if I ignore him he'll get the picture and leave.

"Rob, come on. Talk to me. When we heard you were on the roof, I swear to God Ryan thought you were planning on jumping. What happened between you two?"

"I really don't want to talk about it, Justin. Just leave me alone, please."

"I'm not going to leave until you tell me what's wrong."

"Fine, then sit there. But I'm not talking about it."

I'm fairly certain we both just sat there looking out at the crowds below us, not saying anything for over an hour. At least I had stopped crying. I felt my phone vibrate, so I pulled it out to see who it was.

From: Summer

Ryan told me what happened. He's really sorry. Please come down soon. Or talk to Justin. He volunteered to go up. I didn't send him.

To: Summer

But what the fuck do I tell him? The truth? I've known him a day.

From: Summer

Do whatever you think is best. Just listen to your heart.

To: Summer

Wow. Very inspirational. If the FBI doesn't work out you should become a motivational speaker or something.

From: Summer

HA. Just so you know, lunch is going to be here soon.

"Ok, well can we talk about something? It's pointless to just sit up here and talk about nothing. What are you listening to?" Apparently Justin was done being quiet. I was surprised he lasted this long.

Actually, I had no idea what I was listening to. While talking to Summer, I had tuned out the music. When I listened to the song that was playing, I smiled a little.

Justin must've seen it, because he smiles as well. "You know, that's the first time I've seen you smile in the last hour. What song is it?"

"Its one of your songs. The French version of OLLG. I've always found it cool that you did a French version, because I can actually understand it. It's interesting how it translates from English into French, and how the meaning changes between languages."

"I agree. It was a lot of fun to sing that one at home where everybody speaks French. It drives the girls crazy. Speaking of girls, you have any girls in your life right now?"

And there it is. Fuck, do I tell him the truth? Let's just see what happens.

"Not really. That's kinda what mine and Ryan's argument was about. He thought I was making a move on Summer and he got pissed off. I kept telling him he had nothing to worry about, and that we are just friends, but he didn't believe me. I kinda snapped and things went downhill from there." I was really hoping he would just leave it at that, and let me be, but nope. Why would anybody make my life easy?

"But that doesn't explain this whole you ending up on the roof thing, and Ryan thinking you were going to kill yourself. I don't understand why you won't tell me what is going on. I thought we were friends. Friends tell each other what is going on in their lives."

"You are just like Ryan. You can't leave anything alone, can you? You just have to put your nose into my business, and when I won't tell you every little thing you want to know, you get all pissy and demanding. News flash, I've only known you for one day. I don't have to tell you everything. Why do you even care?"

Oops. That's not what I wanted to say. As soon as I finished yelling, I felt like a complete ass. THere he wass, just trying to help me, and all I did was tune him out, and then yell at him telling him I don't care about him, or our friendship. I'm such a nice person. He stood up, and I could see the emotions on his face. He went from shocked, to sad, to angry, to blank. Even though he was trying to hide his feelings, I can see the pain and sadness in his eyes.

"Fine, if that's the way you feel, then I'll just leave you alone. I'll send Kenny up to get you when you are ready to come down."

Shit, he's leaving. This isn't good.

"Wait, no, Justin, don't leave. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that. I hope you know that isn't really how I feel. I'm so glad I met you, and this friendship means so much to me. It's just- fuck. This is two more times than I wanted to have this conversation today, and it never really gets any easier. Please, come back. I'll explain everything."

I think the only reason he decided to come back is because I looked like I was ready to cry. I can't believe I'm about to tell THE Justin Bieber that I'm gay. This is not how I saw this day going.

"Fine, I'll listen. But only because Summer told me that if I came down without you, she would cut my balls off. I would rather keep them if at all possible." He said, trying to lighten the mood a little, and I appreciated it. I was glad he was giving me a chance to fix the mess I had just created.

"Ok, so, as you know, Ryan was pissed because he thought I was hitting on Summer. I tried to explain that we were just friends and that nothing was going on between us, but he didn't believe me. He told me that he didn't want me near Summer anymore, at least while he was visiting." Ugh… here it comes. Please don't hate me. "So I came right out and told him that he didn't have anything to worry about because I'm gay, and Summer isn't really my type. There you go. Now you know the real me. Take it or leave it, this is who I am."

Justin just stared at me. His head kinda tilted to the side, and his mouth slightly open. It would've been cute if wasn't completely terrified of how he was going to react He still hadn't reacted in any way, so I sighed, and got up to leave. His hand shot out, and grabbed my arm.

"No, don't leave. It's just taking me a minute to process everything. First, I wanna apologize to you. I just forced you to tell me something that you obviously didn't want to tell me. So I'm sorry. Second, why the fuck would I care if you are gay? It doesn't change who you are. It just changes who you sleep with. I want to thank you for trusting me enough to actually tell me. If I was you, I think I would've let me walk away." With that, he pulled me down next to him, and gave me a hug. I was so relieved, that I felt a few tears fall down my cheeks. Just then, his phone rang, and we both jumped. As he went to answer it, I quickly wiped the tears away, and stood up. He hung up and looked at me. "Scooter wants to know where the fuck we are, and why the hell we aren't back yet. And he also wants us to know that if we don't hurry back down for lunch, the chances are real good that Chaz is going to eat everything. He's not really mad, don't worry."

With that, we finally left the roof and headed back down to join everybody else. On the way down, I texted Summer to let her know that she doesn't have to chop Justin's balls off. She responded pretty quickly, so she must've been waiting to hear from me.

From: Summer

Oh good. I was really dreading having to go anywhere near them.

To: Summer

Hahaha. I'm glad I could make your life easier.

P.S. I followed your advice and went with my heart. We'll talk more later. I see you. =P

We were, in fact almost back in the room, and I could see Summer sitting with her back to us, talking to Ryan, while everybody else sat around the table in the corner eating. I could see why Scooter told us to hurry back. Chaz was eating faster than, well, idk what he was eating faster than. But he was eating pretty fast.

Summer must've just gotten my last text, because without even turning around, and before we were even through the door, I heard her say "Hey guys. Welcome back."

Ryan just looked at her like she had some sixth sense, and Chaz had to say something stupid. "It's like you have ESPN or something." Hahaha. Mean Girls, for the win. Summer, Taylor, and Sarah, all got up and gave me hugs, while the boys just waved and kept eating. Justin went over to join them, and Ryan asked if he could talk to me again for a sec. I agreed and we went back out into the hallway.

As soon as we were around the corner he started apologizing. "Dude, I'm so sorry. I don't even know what I was thinking. I know you would never try to make a move on Summer, especially not when I'm dating her. I don't know why I didn't believe you. You didn't deserve to be treated like that. I was wrong, and I apologize. And I don't give a shit if you are gay, straight, bi, or a penguin. You're still my friend and that all that matters. We good?"

"Really? You would still be friends with me even if I was a penguin? Omg, that means so much to me. Haha. Yeah, we're good. Don't worry about it. We are all prone to freak-outs. Justin kinda forced me to tell him too, so he knows now as well. Please don't say anything though, I'll tell the others when I'm ready." And with that we went back into the room.

"Hey Chaz, did you leave us any food?" Ryan asks him as we head over to the table. Ryan grabs the last piece of pizza out of the box, and I just shrug and take two from Chaz's plate.

"Hey, those are mine!" Chaz tries to yell as he stuffs more in his mouth.

"Not anymore, I just took them. They belong to me now." Being from Chicago, no pizza will ever be better than the original deep dish, but east coast pizza is still pretty good. There isn't really any way to wreck pizza. Once lunch is over, Justin has to go warm up and then do his sound check. I don't really feel like sitting around watching that, so I borrow one of his many guitars and go find an empty room to play. I mess around with some chords for a while, and then I decide to play Baby. Once you get the basics, it's actually a pretty easy song to play.

Ohh wooaah [x3]

You know you love me, I know you care

Just shout whenever, and I'll be there

You want my love, you want my heart

And we will never ever ever be apart

Are we an item? Girl quit playing

We're just friends, what are you saying

Say there's another and look right in my eyes

My first love broke my heart for the first time

And I was like...

Baby, baby, baby oooh

Like baby, baby, baby nooo

Like baby, baby, baby oooh

I thought you'd always be mine, (mine)

Baby, baby, baby oooh

Like baby, baby, baby nooo

Like baby, baby, baby oooh

I thought you'd always be mine

For you, I would have done whatever

And I just can't believe we ain't together

And I gotta play it cool, but I'm losin' you

I'll buy you anything, I'll buy you any ring

Cause I'm in pieces, baby fix me

And just shake me til' you wake me from this bad dream

I'm going down, down, down,

And I just can't believe my first love won't be around

And I'm like

Baby, baby, baby oooh

Like baby, baby, baby nooo

Like baby, baby, baby oooh

I thought you'd always be mine (mine)

Baby, baby, baby oooh

Like baby, baby, baby nooo

Like baby, baby, baby oooh

I thought you'd always be mine (mine)

Baby, baby, baby oooh

Like baby, baby, baby nooo

Like baby, baby, baby oooh

I thought you'd always be mine (mine)

I'm gone (Yeah Yeah Yeah, Yeah Yeah Yeah)

All I'm gone (Yeah Yeah Yeah, Yeah Yeah Yeah)

Now I'm all gone (Yeah Yeah Yeah, Yeah Yeah Yeah)

Now I'm all gone (gone, gone, gone...)

I'm gone

When I'm finished playing, I look up to see Pattie in the door way watching me play. I smile at her, and tell her to come in and pull up a chair. She looks like she has something on her mind, and I'm pretty sure I know what it is.

"So do you wanna tell me what happened today? You don't have to if you don't wanna talk about it, but I'm here for you, and ready to listen." Aww… I love her. She kinda reminds me of my mom.

I guess I might as well tell her too. "Actually, yeah, I'd like to talk about it. But please don't say anything until I'm done. So it all started with me and Ryan. I'm sure you know about that. He thought I was stealing Summer, and wouldn't believe me when I said we were just friends. So I came out and told him that I'm gay, and he had nothing to worry about. I then ran to the roof to be by myself, buy your silly son followed me up there. He kinda forced me to tell him what happened, but looking back on it, I'm glad I told him. So there you have it. I'm gay."

She gave me a big hug before responding. "Oh, honey, I'm so glad you felt comfortable enough around me to tell me. That means a lot. And I love you no matter who you love. And I know I raised Justin to feel the same way. If any of them give you a hard time, let me know, and I'll whip them into shape." And this is why I love her. "So, anyway, it seems like you know your way around a guitar pretty well. How long have you been playing for?"

Thank you for changing the subject. "I've been playing since I could hold one. I'm minoring in music, with specialties in voice, piano, and guitar. Everybody knows about the instruments, but only Summer, Sarah, and Taylor know I can sing. Please don't tell the guys I can sing, yet. Taylor and I have a trick to play on them before they can find out."

Pattie looks at me and smiles "Sounds like something I want to see. Haha. We should head over to the stage now. The concerts starting soon, and that's the original reason I came to find you. You can just bring the guitar with. We are sitting backstage so you don't need to worry about it." And with that, I was off to watch my second JB concert.


	6. Chapter 6

This concert was even better than the first one. When you watch a concert from back stage, it has a whole different feel to it. You can see everybody running back and forth; making sure everything is working fine. It's amazing how many times Justin ran by us to go change outfits. A couple songs into the concert, Pattie asked me if I wanted to go out and find Justin's OLLG. She told me to take Kenny with me just in case. Not that anybody actually knows who I am. But maybe that's why I have Kenny. So they believe me. I decide to choose somebody far away from the stage, because it's only fair that they get a chance too. Standing in the aisle and looking out at the crowd, a little girl walks up to me with her mom and pulls on my shirt.

"You're standing with Kenny. Does that mean you are friends with Justin? Can you tell him I say hi? I'm like his biggest fan. Or, his shortest fan. How about bestest fan?"

I get on one knee and give her a smile. "Yes, I am friends with him. What's your name sweetie?"

"Annabelle."

"That's a very pretty name. How old are you Annabelle?"

"I'm four."

"Wow, your 4? That's so old. I have an idea. I have 2 meet and greet passes with me that I don't know what to do with. Why don't you come back after the concert and tell him yourself?" I look at her mom, and she nods, giving her approval. I pull the passes out of my back pocket and hand them to Annabelle. "Here you go. Now don't lose them. Why don't you give them to your mom?"

"Wow, thank you so much. You don't know how much this means to her. She will be talking about it forever. I honestly can't thank you enough." Her mom says, and gives me a hug.

"It's no problem ma'am. I'm glad I could help. Enjoy the rest of the concert." I turn to Kenny. "C'mon Kenny, let's go find that OLLG." We go up to the balcony, and in the very last row I think I found my girl. She's sitting next to her grandma, and is one of the few older girls I have seen tonight that doesn't look like a slut. I can't stand those girls. Like honestly? Do you think that just because you have no clothes on, Justin is going to notice you? Good luck with that. I walk over the girl. "Hi, I'm Rob, and as you probably know, this is Kenny. What's your name?"

"I'm Danielle."

"Well, Danielle, would you like to be Justin's OLLG tonight?"

She nods, and looks like she's about to cry. I tell grandma she can come with, and that she will be able to video it from backstage. As a group we head backstage, and I introduce them all to Pattie. "Pattie, this is Danielle and her grandma."

Pattie comes over and gives Danielle a hug. "Ok, thank you. There is about a minute before you need to take her onstage."

When I get my cue, I tell her it's time to go. As I take her out on stage, I feel her almost stumble and I grab her arm to steady her. "Remember, when you are done, come meet us again backstage." I give her a smile, glance at Justin who is already singing, and make my way back offstage. Once the song was over, she ran right off stage with the biggest smile on her face and gave me a huge hug.

"Thank you thank you thank you thank you. That was so awesome. He was like right there, and singing to me, and I got flowers and a tiara, and my friends are gonna be so jealous when I told them I got to do this. Can I get a picture with you?'

I laugh. "Sure you can get a picture. Hey Pattie, come here. Can you take a picture for us?" Once Pattie took the picture, I gave Danielle another hug, and told her mom that Kenny could take them back to their seats. I looked around and realized I hadn't seen any of my friends since lunch. "Hey Pattie, where did everybody go?"

"Umm… I think Ryan, Summer, and Taylor went out to watch from the crowd. I'm not sure where Chaz and Christian are. Probably eating somewhere."

So I went to search for Christian and Chaz, and Pattie was right. They were eating. "Hey guys, you wanna go watch the rest of the concert from the crowd? Ryan, Summer, and Taylor are out there now."

"Anything to get Chaz away from the food." Christian says laughing as Chaz flips him off.

We head back just in time from Justin to sing Baby. So instead of going out into the crowd, we grab some signs that Ryan and Chaz always bring with them and ran out on stage. I had this sign, while Chaz and Christian had these signs. Justin didn't even notice we were on stage until he turned around and almost knocked over Christian. Hehehe. Oops. Justin tried really hard to not laugh as he was singing, and finished up the song as best as he could. When the song was over, and Justin said goodbye, we all ran off stage, where Justin collapsed on the couch and started laughing hysterically.

"I can't believe I didn't realize you guys were right behind me. I'm so sorry Chris, are you ok?" Christian nods, and Scooter comes out and tells Justin it's time for his meet and greet. Justin nods, and tells Scooter he'll be right there. Justin then looks at me. "Yo, Rob, you wanna come with? Kenny always gets bored and he needs somebody to talk to.

"Yeah, sure. Why not? It gives me something to do instead of just sitting around waiting."

So I follow him and Kenny to the meet and greet room. Kenny takes a seat in the back, so I just go over and sit next to him. About 10 minutes into it, I notice Annabelle, and I wave at her. She smiles and waves back. I pull my phone out and text Jb.

To: JB

Yo, the little girl with the pink shirt on, her name is Annabelle and she's 4. She says she's your bestest fan. Can you act like you know who she is when she gets to you?

Once he has a chance to look at his phone, he looks over at me and nods. Pretty soon I see Annabelle get to the front. Justin kneels down and starts to talk to her, and I can see the huge smile on her face. Once she gets a picture and gives him a hug, she runs over and jumps on my lap. "He knew my name! Justin Bieber knew my name!"

"Well of course he knew your name. You are his bestest fan. Did you enjoy the rest of the concert?

"It was amazing. I was looking forward to this for the rest of the show. Thank you." I give her a hug, and then she goes back to her mom, and they head out the side door.

When Justin is finally done meeting and greeting all of his fans, he grabs his hoodie that he took off sometime during the event, and we follow Kenny back to the room. Apparently everybody but Scooter and Pattie had already gone back to the buses, so I made sure I had everything I came with, and we left the venue and headed back to the buses as well. When we got on the bus everybody had gone back into the lounge area. Since Scooter is on a different bus, he dropped us at the door and said he'd see us later. When we got to the back, I saw that they were playing Disney: Sing It Party Hits. Currently, it was Chaz and Taylor singing I'm Yours, by Jason Mraz, and Taylor was totally kicking Chaz's ass. Not that I expected any less. I think between me and her, we have the best voices in our school. Once they were done, I volunteered to sing with Taylor next, because the winner stayed. We chose to sing Who I Am, by NJATA. This was where our little trick on Justin came into effect. Since he didn't know I sang, he didn't know what to expect. While Taylor and I were singing, I purposely missed notes here and there so that I didn't sound awful, but I definitely didn't sing as well as I can.

"Wow Rob, for somebody who plays a bunch of instruments, you can't sing to save your life. Maybe you should re-think your minor." Justin says, laughing at me.

"But Rob, last time I heard you sin-"Taylor quickly punches Chaz before he can keep talking. "Chaz, shut up."

"Well, gee, Justin. Tell me how you really feel. Hey Taylor, can Justin have the mic? Mr. Popstar seems to think he's better than me."

Taylor hands Justin the mic, and then Justin looks over at me. "Don't worry; I'll go easy on you." I think I hear Ryan in the background asking Summer if this is what she was talking about, I smile to myself. He has no idea what he's getting into.

"So, Justin, what song do you want to sing? Or do you want me to choose?"

He looks at me, and smiles again. "Well, since I am Justin Bieber, and I have access to songs normal people don't, let's sing Baby. I happen to know the singer, and he's very good."

Wow, somebody is full of themselves. Too bad he has no idea what's coming. "Eh, he's ok. Not my favorite singer, but he has a few good songs." He must've thought I was serious, because it looked like he was about to cry. I smile at him to show I'm kidding, and he relaxes.

The song starts, and we both begin singing. I think about half way through he realized that I'm not as bad at singing as it originally appeared, but by then I was winning, and there was no way he was catching up. When the song ended, he just stared at me in shock.

"How the fuck did you just beat me. When you sang with Taylor she creamed you."

"JUSTIN! Watch your language!" We hear Pattie yell from the kitchen.

"Sorry Mom. Won't happen again" He then turns to me. "But really, I want a rematch. You only won because I went easy on you."

"Ok, but let's make this interesting. You win, you are the singing champion. I'll bow down to your excellence and announce your victory on twitter. But, if I win I am the singing champion and you need to announce how awesome I am on twitter.

This time he chose Fireflies, by Owl city, and once again, I beat him. However, it was by much less. He must've really not been trying the first time.

"Looks like you lose again. I hope you're ready to do proclaim my excellence to the world. HAHA!" I say, messing with him."

Ryan, Chaz, and Christian all get in on it too. "OOOHHHHHH. You just got beat." "Dude, cat got your tongue?" "Popstar just got beat say what?"

If you've ever heard that Justin is a sore loser, it's completely true. After I beat him the second time, he threw his mic on the ground. "Yeah, I get it. You can sing. Yippee. Do you want a cookie or something?" He also said something about the game being stupid, and walked out of the lounge and to his room. Ryan got up to go after him, but I told him I would go.

I walk to his room and knock on the door. "Who is it?"

"It's me. Can I come in?"

"Why? Do you have something else you wanna beat me at? You wanna rub it in my face that you won?" He shouts through the door. Really, that's what he's pissed about? That a celebrated my winning? Somehow I doubt that.

"Justin, can I please come in? I just wanna talk."

"Fine. Whatever. If you insist."

I get inside, and I see him laying face down on his bed, with only the bedside light on. Walking over to the bed, I thought I heard him sniffle, and saw him quickly wipe away a tear. I sat down next to him, so he was looking at me, and started rubbing his back. "Ok, so what's wrong? There is no way you are pissed at me because I celebrated after winning. If you had won, we both know you would've been celebrating more than I did. So what's the real problem?"

He turned his head so that he was facing away from me, but didn't move away completely. "It's nothing. Just go away. I don't want to talk about it. Leave me alone."

I start laughing. "Now why does this conversation sound so familiar? Oh, that's right. We just had it on the roof of a building today." He turns his head back to look at me. "So come on, we both know that you are going to tell me in the end anyway, you might as well just talk now. What's bugging you?"

He groans and sits up. I lean against the headboard, and he sits next to me. I was right, he had definitely been crying a little. I put my arm around his shoulder, and pull him closer to me. It seemed like he needed a hug, and who am I to pass one up? He leans on my shoulder, like a little kid, and starts to talk.

"It's just; sometimes I get really sick of being famous. I can't hang out with my friends a lot, and when they are with me, I'm always at interviews or doing a show and I have no time to spend with them. This is the first time I've seen Ryan in a couple months, and all he can talk about is how much fun he's having staying with you. And even though Chaz and Christian were just on tour with me for a month, I think you have spent more time with them in the last week than I did the whole time they were with me. And then out there when you won, they didn't even say anything to me, they just cheered for you. I feel like I'm losing them as friends, and there's nothing I can do. Sometimes I just wish I could have a break from everything. No shows, no photo shoots, no interviews, no nothing."

I hand him a tissue, and he wipes his eyes and blows his nose. I giggle a little. "That was attractive. Did you hide an elephant in here or something?" That gets a small smile out of him, but he still looks like he's gonna cry some more. "Hey, Justin, look at me. You know that everybody out there loves you. Those guys think you are one of the coolest people ever. All week they were so excited for me to meet you, because they knew that I would see the real Justin, the one that they are friends with. Not the popstar the media sees, but the down to earth kid who loves his family and friends, and loves what he does. And that's the kid I met. That is the kid that all of your friends are in love with. I know they cherish all of the time they get to see you. Sure, maybe it's not as often as you used to see them, or any of you would like, but they understand. Don't you think for one minute that you are losing them. They know that you are following your dream, and they are so proud of you for it. Everybody is. Your family is proud of you, your friends are, your fans are, I am."

"I guess you're right. But it still gets to be so much sometimes. I just wish I could have some time off to hang out with my friends, and just be a kid."

"I know, and I understand that. And that's why I talked your mom into letting you come stay with me and the guys at least until they leave. She agreed with me that some rest would do you good. You've been worked way too hard lately. So what do you say? You down with staying with us for a week?"

He looks at me with a huge smile on his face. "Are you kidding me? That would be amazing. I can't wait until the guys hear about this. Oh, I've gotta go thank my mom."

He runs out of the room yelling "Mom mom mom mom mom."

I walk out smiling follow him into the kitchen where he's running in circle smiling and laughing. Pattie looks at me and smiles. "So I take it you told him?" I nod and smile at his antics. He really does act like a little boy sometimes. But don't we all? I watch him run around, and I can't help but feel something for him. That fleeting moment where I wish he felt the way I felt. But it was gone like that. I'm just glad that we are friends. That's more than I could have ever asked for. Once Justin finally hugs and thanks his mom, and thanks and hugs me, we head back to the lounge and rejoin the conversation. Justin breaks the news to them, and none of them really seemed surprised. The plan all along was for him to join us, he just didn't know that.

For the rest of the bus ride, we all just sat around and talked. We talked about tour, about school, about the next couple of weeks; anything we felt like. Once the bus got back to the crew's hotel, we grabbed Justin's suitcases for him, while he said by to his crew, and Scooter, Pattie, and Kenny. Since Justin was going to be with us, Kenny finally got a break too. Poor guy looked like he needed it.

When we got to the room I pulled out the inflatable mattress, and told Justin he was taking the bed. He tried to argue that it was my bed, and he couldn't take it away from me, but I insisted. He was the guest and he would not be sleeping on the floor. It just wasn't going to happen. He finally caved in when I agreed that we could switch off, and I would take the bed later in the week. Yeah right. No way is he sleeping on the floor. But he doesn't need to know that yet. I treat my guests better than that. Since it was Sunday, and a school night, we went to sleep fairly soon after we got back to the dorm. Summer and Taylor headed up to their room, while the boys and I all got ready in mine. We were getting up early for breakfast tomorrow, and it was time for bed. Once everybody was ready, I turned the lights off, but left a small candle lamp on because as we all know, Justin is afraid of the dark.


End file.
